EVOL
by Putri Luna
Summary: Baru prolog... dan ini ada awal dari semuanya... warning:AU, OOC, dan humor maksa. mind to RnR?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, humor maksa, dll…**

**A/N: wai! Luna di sini! Luna buat multichap lagi! Luna minta maaf untuk update-an fic luna yang laen, Luna juga masih belum sembuh dalam masa hiatus sih sebenernya, tapi berhubung Luna gak tahu cara lain buat ngilangin strees yang kian hari makin menumpuk, Luna coba deh buat fic lagi.**

**Yasud…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku. Aku baru saja pindah dari Suna ke Konoha beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah melewati masa-masa penyesuaian diri serta pembenahan letak prabot dan sebagainya, akhirnya aku benar-benar memulai hari-hari baruku di kota ini. Kota Konoha.

Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa melihat-lihat kota, tapi aku belum terlalu hapal dengan jalan di kota ini di mana jalan di kota ini lebih berliku-liku dibandingkan dengan Kota Suna. Jalan di Kota Suna saja sulit diingat, apalagi dengan di Konoha?

Bahasa simpelnya sih, aku ini buta arah.

Kakakku –Sasori- pernah bilang penyakit buta arahku tidak akan pernah sembuh, mengingat aku masih saja menanyakan tentang di mana sebenarnya matahari itu terbit, dan itu terjadi berulang kali.

Hem… barat atau timur ya?

Mudah-mudahan aku ingat untuk membeli kompas nanti, karena yang dulu sudah hilang entah di mana. Aku jadi ingat sesuatu, jika aku membeli kompas lagi, itu berarti ini sudah ke duabelas kalinya aku membeli kompas.

Wow… kira-kira kompas-kompas itu pergi kemana ya?

"Haruno?"

Aku mendongak ke arah pria yang bernama… ehm… Iruka, rasanya.

"Ini adalah kelasmu. Masuklah, Yamato-_sensei_ sudah mengetahui tentang kedatanganmu," kata Iruka-_sensei_.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih banyak Iruka-_sensei_!" jawabku.

Aku langsung memasuki kelas itu dan setengah berharap semoga aku tidak lupa di mana kelasku berada nantinya. Ini bukan masalah buta arah atau apa, hanya saja, tadi kan aku melamun, tentu itu menyebabkan aku mungkin tidak ingat di mana kelasku.

Walau rasanya aku tidak melamun tadi, mungkin saja aku akan tetap lupa dengan letak kelas ini.

"Selamat datang di sekolah ini, Haruno! Silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu," kata Yamato-_sensei._

Aku berjengit sedikit saat Yamato-_sensei_ mendekat ke arahku. Yamato-_sensei_ bukanlah tipe guru galak atau menakutkan yang akan memberikan nilai A hanya jika kau lebih pintar darinya atau jika kau bisa menjilatnya –bukan dalam arti sebenarnya- sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Bukan, bukan seperti itu.

Tapi…

Wajahnya itu… ehm… terasa horor-horor menakutkan gitu, deh…

"Haruno?"

"Ah, maaf. Selamat pagi! Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku baru saja pindah dari Suna beberapa minggu yang lalu, ehm, itu saja aku rasa," kataku bingung. Aku memang paling payah untuk urusan perkenalan diri seperti ini.

Lalu aku memandang ke seluruh kelas, semua mata memandang ke arahku. Kecuali satu orang. Seorang gadis berambut panjang.

Aku pun memandangnya, lebih nyaman rasanya memandang seseorang yang tidak memandangmu dibandingkan memandang seseorang yang memandangmu, dalam kasusku, itu berarti tiga puluh pasang mata yang memandangku minus gadis itu dan Yamato-_sensei_ tentunya.

"Baiklah, Haruno, kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong," kata Yamato-_sensei _mengalihkan pandanganku yang sedang asyik memandangi gadis itu.

"Baik, _Sensei_!"

Aku melangkah pelan dan duduk di bangku kosong di samping gadis-berambut-panjang-yang-tidak-memandangku-tadi.

Rasanya sebutannya terlalu panjang, ah, lebih baik nanti aku tanya siapa namanya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya melihat buku.

Kenapa aku bilang melihat buku? Karena jika dia memang membaca buku, aku rasa itu agak janggal karena buku itu kosong, tidak ada tulisan, coretan atau gambar. Putih bersih tanpa noda yang membandel.

Dia juga tidak membalik halamannya. Hanya menunduk dan melihat.

Aku jadi penasaran dan mencobanya. Aku membuka buku tulisku yang kosong dan memelototinya. Setelah beberapa detik, aku mulai bosan. Aku berbalik ke samping dan masih melihat gadis itu menunduk sambil melihat buku.

Apa sih enaknya melihat buku tulis putih itu? Mungkin karena dia suka warna putih ya?

Bicara soal warna, Kak Sasori pernah berkata padaku kalau warna hijau bisa menyehatkan mata. Sebagai seorang adik yang baik, aku pun memercayai perkataan kakakku. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu mampir sebentar di sebuah pohon Beringin yang besar. Selain tempatnya teduh, warnanya juga hijau sehingga aku bisa memelototi pohon itu sepuas hatiku.

Pekerjaan memelototi itu pun berakhir setelah ada gosip tentang penunggu pohon Beringin yang berambut merah muda menyebar di Kota Suna.

Agar tidak memalukan nama keluarga Haruno, maka kakakku –Sasori- selalu menjemputku pulang dan menyeretku pergi jika aku hendak mampir di pohon itu lagi.

Yah, jika saja di Suna ada sawah, mungkin aku tidak akan sekurangkerjaan begitu sampai menjadi penunggu pohon.

Tapi sayang, di sana hanya ada pasir dan aku belum buta warna sehingga melihat pasir itu berwarna hijau bukannya… pasir itu berwarna apa sih? Cokelat?

Aku menoleh ke samping sehingga mata kami kebetulan saling bertabrakan. Ah, dia langsung memalingkan mukanya, saking cepatnya aku sampai khawatir dia akan terkena kram leher.

Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan mukaku ya?

Lalu dia menoleh perlahan ke arahku, aku langsung tersenyum ramah. Dia melongo atau mungkin… bagaimana bilangnya ya? Yang jelas, dia tidak tersenyum atau terlihat kesal. Biasa saja. Mungkin ini yang disebut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa susah tersenyum di depannya.

Serba salah, aku pun memulai basa-basi tak penting. Seperti misalnya, apa sih, enaknya melototin buku kosong? Eh, kayaknya salah deh!

"Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!" ucapku seramah mungkin. Susah buat ramah sama orang yang gak ramah kaya dia. Untungnya dia cantik, pantes deh sikapnya seperti itu. Tapi kalo jelek? Berarti secara tidak langsung dia memang meminta untuk diinjak sampai habis secara sukarela.

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi malah asyik memandangi bukunya lagi. Untung saja, kesabaranku belum habis, jika tidak, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencabik-cabik buku putih nan bersihmu itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia memandangku, tapi aku mengacuhkannya, lalu dia memandangi bukunya lagi. Begitu terus sampai empat kali kayaknya.

Merasa amarahku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, aku pun menoleh, "Apa?" tanyaku ketus sementara pensil yang kugenggam sudah retak jadi dua.

Mungkin aku memang sedikit temperamen, tapi ini hanya pengaruh hormon kok! Bukannya remaja-remaja jaman sekarang mentalnya masih labil? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi entah itu apa.

"Namaku…"

Dia berhenti sejenak.

Apakah sesulit itu untuk gadis ini mengucapkan namanya?

Dia ini terlalu malu, terlalu malas, atau terlalu angkuh untuk mengucapkan namanya, sih? Atau dia lupa dengan namanya sendiri? Karena aku pernah menonton sebuah film di mana tokoh di sana kerjaannya hanya lupa ingatan saja. Bangun lagi, lupa lagi. Bangun lagi, lupa lagi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memangku kepalaku dengan satu tangan. Sesekali aku melihat bangku kosong di sebelahku. Huru-hara di kelasku terhenti saat Yamato-_sensei_ memasuki kelas.

Aku mengibaskan rambut panjangku perlahan, mulai merasa bosan dengan rutinitasku ini. Tidak ada hal yang ingin kulakukan dan juga tidak ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan seseorang berambut duren yang dulu sering menemaniku.

Banyak hal-hal lucu yang terjadi saat bersamanya.

Lalu ekor mataku menangkap sebuah warna mencolok yang berjalan di luar kelas. Merah muda.

Aku melihat warna itu memasuki kelas.

Seorang gadis bermata hijau dan berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum. Dia pastinya murid baru di kelas ini.

Jika dia murid baru di kelas ini, itu berarti dia akan duduk di sebelahku. Hufh… mudah-mudahan dia tidak secerewet gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis cerewet.

Yah, terserah saja sih. Toh, aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan adalah…

Entah kenapa pikiranku langsung terasa kabur saat melihat senyum gadis itu. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat gadis-gadis cantik dengan senyum yang lebih memikat daripada ini. Tapi, senyum ini membiusku.

Senyum itu… membuatku terpaku.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Berbahaya. Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Demi Tuhan, apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya tertarik padanya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menatap buku kosong sambil sesekali aku merasa pikiranku mengabur entah kemana.

Entah apa saja yang terlewat olehku tapi yang jelas aku mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan menuju ke arahku. Perasaanku saja, atau perutku memang mulai terasa tidak enak?

Sebenarnya, saat aku bisa mengetahui jika dia telah duduk di sampingku, aku ingin sekali untuk memandang, sekedar berkenalan dan mendengar suaranya lagi.

Lalu aku tersadar. Aku mematung dengan posisi menatap buku karena pikiranku tadi.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini. Dengan gadis-gadis yang lain, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Serba salah rasanya.

Melalui ekor mataku, aku melihat gadis merah muda itu memelototi buku sama sepertiku. Aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat dia mulai merasa bosan.

Lalu matanya menerawang, sepertinya sedang melamun. Entah karena tarikan apa, perlahan namun pasti, kepalaku berputar ke arahnya, memandangnya. Dan saat dia juga memandangku balik, aku memutar kepalaku dengan cepat. Rasanya agak pusing sedikit, jika kau ingin tahu.

Karena sudah kepalang basah, aku pun menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

Dia tersenyum ramah yang terlihat manis sekali, "Hai, aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"

Aku diam tak bereaksi lalu aku memutuskan untuk memandangi bukuku lagi. Aku merasa dia lumayan kesal dengan sikapku.

Tapi senyumannya itu…

Aku pun mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya dengan penasaran. Aku memandanginya lalu aku tersadarkan oleh perbuatanku sendiri dan memutuskan untuk memandangi bukuku saja. Rutinitas itu berlanjut hingga empat kali sampai-

Gadis itu menoleh dengan tampang kesal, "Apa?"

Bisa kurasakan nada ketus dalam suaranya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, kami akan jadi teman sebangku nantinya.

"Namaku…"

Perkataanku terputus sesaat saat kami saling berpandangan. Gejolak aneh terasa di dada dan juga tenggorokanku, membuat lidahku kelu.

Ini salah. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih lagi hanya untuk gadis biasa seperti dia.

Ada apa denganku?

Lalu, aku menatapnya tepat di manik matanya dengan wajahku yang selalu datar, aku pun mengucapkan namaku.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…"

Dan ini adalah permulaan dari rutinitas tak terduga dalam hidupku.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

A/N

Revieww?


	2. Uchiha Sasuchan!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, gaje, humor maksa (mungkin malah gak ada), dll…**

**A/N: wah, ternyata banyak juga yang penasaran ya? Hm… Cuma mau mempertegas, kalau ini fic straight. ****Tenang aja, kalian tidak akan menemukan pair yuri di sini, tapi kalo unsurnya, mungkin *maksud?**

**Kalo yaoi? Ah, liat aja nanti? Ada… enggak… ada… enggak…*ditabok**

**Keterangan: cerita ini dibagi dua. ****Bagian pertama adalah Sakura's POV dan bagian kedua adalah Sasuke's POV.**

**Pembagiannya masih sama seperti chap sebelumnya.**

**Sebelumnya, Luna mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk:**

**Haruchi Sasusaku**

**Za**

**Ayu-chan**

**Hikari Shinju**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**F.E.P.S**

**Kenshin**

**Kurousa Hime**

**Lady Spain**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**miss-Ara-chan**

**Midori Kumiko**

**Kim Geun Hyun**

**Lau Xian**

**reinne**

**Winterblossom Concrit Team**

**Hoshi Yamashita**

**Just Ana**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**Chapter 2****: Uchiha Sasu-**_**chan**_**?**

.

"Namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke…"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dalam diam, dia mengatakan namanya. Kali ini barulah aku benar-benar menatap wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertutupi rambut berwarna ravennya yang panjang hingga ke pinggang, berbeda dengan rambutku yang hanya sebahu saja.

Gadis ini terlihat cantik dan juga angkuh. Dia memiliki mata onyx yang indah dan kulit putih bagai porselen. Ah… aku jadi bingung untuk menjelaskan satu-satu, singkat kata, gadis ini sangat, sangat cantik! Dia pasti gadis tercantik di sekolah ini. Ahh… entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa minder di dekatnya.

Oh iya, tadi dia bilang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Kok aku merasa namanya itu agak…

"Namamu seperti nama laki-laki ya?" kataku pada akhirnya. Aduuh! Dasar mulut tolol! Mudah-mudahan saja dia tidak tersinggung dengan ucapanku.

"Hn. Itu memang nama untuk laki-laki kok!" jawabnya cuek, seakan-akan apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya dan dia tidak terganggu dengan itu.

"Oh…" aku jadi bingung harus berkata apa. Aku harus gimana menanggapinya dong?

"Ehm… Sasu-" kataku lagi.

"Uchiha! Haruno! Tolong simak pelajarannya!" kata Yamato-_sensei_ di depan kelas yang sukses membuatku diam tak bergerak.

Aku tidak terlalu menyimak pelajaran selama beberapa menit ke depan, yang ada di pikiranku hanya gadis cantik yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke bukan? Dilihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia anak orang berada. Aku melirik rambut ravennya yang tergerai indah. Setengah rambutnya di ikat ke belakang sedemikian rupa sehingga menyembul ke atas dan aku yakin pernah melihat bentuk itu sebelumnya. Errr… kok seperti pantat ayam ya?

Lebih baik aku hentikan pemikiran itu. Dasar diriku yang tolol! Cukup sudah pemikiran yang bisa menyinggung calon sahabat baikku ini.

Aku pasti bisa bersahabat baik dengannya! Kelihatannya dia agak angkuh sih, tapi aku rasa dia baik kok! Pokoknya aku rasa dia adalah gadis baik yang cantik! Kami pasti akan cocok!

Aku melirik orang di sampingku yang sedang asyik tertidur. Kelihatannya tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Aku jadi iri. Karena aku pernah mencoba tidur di dalam kelas yang berakhir dengan tangan dan kaki yang kesemutan, atau jika beruntung, akan ada guru yang _baik_ membangunkanmu dengan lemparan penghapusnya.

Kenapa Yamato-_sensei _ tidak menegur laki-laki berambut nanas ini, ya? Apa mungkin ini adalah hal yang biasa? Haaah… akan lebih baik bagiku jika mengikuti arus sungai saja.

Membosankan sekali rasanya jika harus mendengarkan ocehan guru tanpa sesekali mengobrol dengan teman sebangku. Aku melirik gadis di sampingku lagi. Sepertinya dia tengah melanjutkan apa-yang-tadi-dia-lakukan, yaitu memandangi buku tulisnya yang bersih mengkilat tanpa noda itu.

Sepuluh menit…

Aku memainkan pulpenku dan mencorat-coret buku tulisku.

Lima belas menit...

Bosan mencorat-coret, aku memandang ke depan sambil menguap.

Dua puluh menit…

Aku mulai mengantuk.

Dua puluh lima menit...

Aku toleh kanan-toleh kiri. Mencari kesibukan sambil menguap lagi.

Tiga puluh menit…

Aku mulai gila! Seseoraaang! Selamatkan aku dari situasi menyebalkan iniii!

_Teeeettt!_

Dering bel sekolah menggema ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Saatnya pergantian jam!

"Horeee!" kataku lantang sambil berdiri dan mengangkat tanganku.

"Wah, wah, wah, sepertinya Haruno senang sekali pelajaran ini sudah berakhir," komentar Yamato-_sensei_ sambil menatapku tajam. Sontak aku langsung keringat dingin dan duduk sambil menunduk memandangi bukuku, _copypaste_ cara Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Setelah Yamato-_sensei _keluar ruangan, aku pun tersenyum lega.

Duuh… aku kira dia akan menceramahiku tadi…

Aku menoleh ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia masih berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, bahkan dia tidak menoleh ke arahku.

Saat aku mau menyapanya, muncul sekelompok anak perempuan mendekatiku.

"Hai, Haruno!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati tiga anak perempuan berdiri di sampingku.

Gadis yang menyapaku adalah gadis cantik berambut pirang. Di samping kirinya ada gadis berambut hitam panjang, wajahnya tak terlihat karena menunduk. Aku melihat dia memainkan tangannya.

Di samping kirinya, ada gadis manis. Rambutnya bercepol dua, mirip Mickey Mouse. Dia tersenyum padaku. Kelihatannya dia orang yang ceria.

"Hai!" balasku menyapa.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal ya!" kata si gadis pirang.

"A-ano… na-namaku Hyu-hyuuga Hinata," kata gadis yang tadi menunduk. Saat dia mendongak dan menatapku, ada semburat merah di pipinya. Kelihatannya dia gadis yang pemalu.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran. Namanya itu Hyuuga Hinata atau Hyuhyuuga Hinata?

"Aku Tenten!" katanya sambil menepuk dadanya. "Hei, lebih baik kita bergegas sekarang! Jam berikutnya adalah olahraga!"

"Olahraga?" tanyaku.

"Ya!" Ino mengangguk. "Ayo, Sakura! Eh, aku boleh memanggilmu Sakura, kan? Kita pergi ke ruang ganti. Kau bawa baju olahraga kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja boleh." Aku berdiri. Saat aku sudah hampir berada di pintu masuk kelas, aku menyadari satu hal. "Eh, dia tidak ikut olahraga?"

Ino yang mengerti siapa yang kumaksud, menoleh ke arah teman sebangkuku, "Tidak. Uchiha itu tidak pernah ikut pelajaran olahraga. Katanya sih, jantungnya lemah."

"Oh, begitu..."

"Iya, ayo cepat!" Tangan Tenten menarikku keluar.

Kami berempat entah kenapa langsung akrab. Ternyata mereka teman-teman yang menyenangkan, baik lagi! Terutama Hinata, walau dia pemalu sekali sih.

Saat sampai di ruang ganti, kami langsung berganti seragam, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Mulut perempuan itu kan tidak pernah bisa diam. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut urusan orang lain.

"Oh ya, Sakura, lebih baik kau tidak usah berteman dengan si Uchiha itu," kata Ino sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu penyendiri," jawab Tenten yang berada di samping kiriku.

Aku menoleh dan mengernyit heran, "Penyendiri? Mungkin dia hanya pemalu saja."

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak. Kami pernah beberapa kali mengajaknya berbicara, tapi dia tidak memedulikan kami. Saat kami menyapanya, dia tidak membalas. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum."

"Bahkan kabarnya, dia menolak semua laki-laki yang pernah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya dengan dingin," tambah Tenten.

"Mu-mungkin U-Uchiha-_san _hanya tidak bisa bergaul saja," kata Hinata ikut nimbrung.

"Iya! Bisa saja begitu. Mungkin saja dia tidak supel!" kataku setuju pada Hinata.

"Atau mungkin dia tidak ingin bergaul dengan kita. Cewe sok hebat!" kata Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mentang-mentang dia cantik, pintar, dan juga kaya, dia menganggap remeh kita semua!"

"Benar, benar! Lagipula, penyakit jantungnya mungkin hanya tipu daya saja!" kata Tenten semangat.

Wow, gosip itu kalau makin digosok emang makin **sip** ya?

"Tipu daya?" kataku heran. Hinata yang berada di samping Ino ikut terlihat heran. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus.

"Kami pernah melihat Uchiha itu di suatu tempat," kata Ino.

"Dia sedang bermain _street basket_ dengan anak-anak berandalan! Dia bahkan menang melawan mereka semua! Mana mungkin orang sakit jantung bisa bermain seperti itu?" jelas Tenten.

"Begitukah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ternyata dia orang yang seperti itu ya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa memercayainya sebelum melihatnya sendiri.

Memang sih, dia kelihatan ketus dan juga penyendiri, tapi sombong? Suka merendahkan orang lain? Tukang bohong? Apa itu benar?

Hmm... mungkin ada baiknya aku lihat situasi dulu ya? Tidak baik melihat orang dari luarnya saja, kan?

"Ayo, cepat kita ke lapangan!" ajak Tenten.

"Ah, malasnya! Tapi setelah ini, makan siang! Asyik!" kata Ino.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau bawa bekal kan? Kantin di sini selalu ramai! Waktu makan siang akan cepat habis jika kau membeli roti di kantin," tanya Tenten.

"Oh, aku bawa bekal kok!" jawabku mantap. Aku melirik ke lapangan, "Hei, lihat! Semuanya sudah berkumpul!"

"Ah, iya benar!" Tenten langsung berlari.

Di belakangnya, kami semua juga ikut berlari.

"Adduuhh... gawat! Kalau telat, kita bisa dihukum Guy-_sensei_!" seru Ino panik.

"Ini salahmu, Ino! Kau kebanyakan bergosip sih!" kata Tenten kesal.

"Enak saja! Kau juga kan!" sergah Ino.

"Su-sudah... hen-hentikan..." kata Hinata menenangkan.

Aku melirik ke belakang, mengindahkan pertengkaran yang terjadi di depanku.

Hmm... dia benar-benar tidak keluar kelas ya? Apa sih, enaknya menyendiri? Sendirian itu, artinya tidak ada orang yang menemani, kan? Artinya tidak akan ada yang menimpalimu saat berbicara.

Apa enaknya berbicara sendiri? Atau mungkin, dia memang sudah terbiasa untuk tidak berbicara? Aku sih, tidak akan tahan.

Bagaimanapun juga, kami akan menjadi teman sebangku selama setahun ke depan, jadi aku rasa, kami memang seharusnya akrab.

Aku harus cari cara agar kami bisa akrab! Hmm... apa ya?

Ah iya! Makan siang! Aku akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama!

Setelah memutuskan hal itu, aku berlari ke arah lapangan. Untungnya Guy-_sensei _ tidak menghukum kami. Tapi beliau benar-benar guru yang bersemangat! Saking bersemangatnya, membuatku keringatan karena panas.

_Nikmati masa muda!_Itu adalah kalimat yang berulang kali diucapkannya. Dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau menyakitkan itu, serta potongan batok kelapa, dan senyum yang membuat silau, aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar bisa menikmati masa mudanya seperti kebanyakan orang.

Bagaimanapun juga, pakaiannya terlalu ketat, bagaimana bisa pihak sekolah mengizinkannya berpakaian seperti itu?

Aku jadi malu sekolah di sini.

Aku melirik ke samping, dan kurasa bukan hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ayo, semuanya! Kita berlari mengelilingi lapangan seratus kali! Lalu _sit up_ seratus kali, _push up _ seratus kali, lalu-" kata Guy-_sensei _ dengan semangat. Kata-katanya selanjutnya sudah tak terdengar olehku. Aku langsung ternganga di tempat.

Seratus kali? Yang benar saja!

"Pura-pura pingsan saja saat putaran ke-lima," bisik Ino pelan.

"Ini sering terjadi?" tanyaku heran.

"Yap, setiap hari saat Guy-_sensei _ mengajar. Dan karena hanya ada satu guru olahraga di sekolah ini, artinya ya, ini adalah hal biasa yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa diterima."

"Ow... aku benar-benar ingin ini cepat berakhir," kataku dengan muka tegang.

"Percayalah, kami semua di sini juga berpikir sama sepertimu," timpal Ino.

Haha.

"Euhh... dan penampilannya itu... juga gayanya berbicara... ya ampunn..." kali Ino menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Singkatnya, aku mengikuti saran Ino, ternyata semua orang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah huru-hara pingsan massal reda, yang ternyata acapkali terjadi saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, kami berganti pakaian dan langsung kembali ke kelas.

"Sakura, kita makan bekal di taman belakang yuk!" ajak Ino.

"Ta-taman belakang itu se-sejuk sekali lho," kata Hinata. Badannya masih gemetar kelelahan.

Kalau aku bilang akan makan bekal dengan Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana reaksi mereka ya? Uhm... lebih baik aku berbohong saja. Aku malas meladeni perkataan Ino. Sekilas aku juga langsung tahu kalau dia itu cerewet sekali.

"Maaf, ternyata aku tidak bawa bekal, jadi aku mau ke kantin saja. Maaf ya!" kataku sambil menangkupkan tanganku.

"Hah? Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kau bawa bekal?" tanya Ino sedikit curiga.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, "Ya, aku juga kira begitu, ternyata aku lupa memasukkannya ke tas."

"Ya sudah, tapi jika sudah dapat rotinya, langsung ke taman belakang ya!" kata Ino, sepertinya dia sudah tak curiga lagi.

"Pasti!"

Aku melambai ke arah mereka bertiga.

Suasana kelas sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal aku dan gadis raven itu. Dia tengah mengeluarkan bekalnya. Maka aku pun mendekat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai!" salamku sambil berdiri di depannya.

Dia mendongak, menatapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Boleh gabung? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal sama-sama?" tanyaku masih tetap tersenyum.

Dia menunduk sambil membuka bekalnya. Apa dia tidak mau?

"Hn," jawabnya.

Itu tidak atau iya?

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

Aku duduk sendirian dalam kelas.

Ini sudah hal biasa saat jam pelajaran olahraga berlangsung. Yah, orang-orang mengira kalau aku mengidap penyakit jantung sehingga aku diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Itu semua adalah omong kosong yang dibuat oleh Ibuku. Ibu hanya ingin melindungiku agar jati diriku yang sebenarnya tidak terungkap.

Ya. Jati diri yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Tentu saja ada sebuah alasan yang kuat mengapa aku harus menyamar seperti perempuan. Bukan karena aku gemar memakai baju perempuan atau pun karena aku seorang maniak.

Yah, ada suatu alasan. Dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Hal itu hanya membuatku kesal atau mungkin... sedih.

Aku berdiri dan mendekat ke arah jendela, melihat ke bawah. Seketika aku tersenyum kecil. Warna rambutnya yang mencolok bahkan terlihat dari atas sini.

Guy-_sensei _pasti menyuruhnya untuk lari seratus putaran.

Setelah bergaul dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, dia pasti tidak akan menyapaku lagi. Ya, pasti. Dia pasti mendengar gosip-gosip tidak enak tentangku.

Aku memang penyendiri, karena aku ingin menghindari kemungkinan orang akan mengetahui rahasiaku.

Aku memang dingin, karena aku selalu sendirian.

Angkuh, mungkin memang benar. Semua anggota keluargaku adalah kumpulan manusia yang angkuh dan egois, wajar saja kan, jika aku pun tumbuh seperti mereka?

Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak butuh siapapun di sampingku. Sendirian itu lebih menenangkan.

Aku kembali memandang gadis itu.

"Kau terlalu terang," bisikku pelan hingga mungkin hanya aku saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

Aku kembali melangkah ke mejaku.

Mungkin beberapa saat lagi, dia akan kembali bersama teman-teman barunya, makan bekal bersama, dan mengacuhkanku. Lagipula, jika dia tidak mengacuhkanku, akulah yang akan mengacuhkannya. Sama saja bagiku.

Tapi kenapa terasa tidak nyaman ya?

Aku membuka ikatan rambutku dan membiarkan semua rambutku tergerai. Kadang, rasanya menyesakkan dengan rambut ini. Apa sudah saatnya aku memotongnya ya? Jika aku melakukannya, Ibu pasti akan histeris.

Kapan-kapan saja.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka tapi aku tidak menoleh. Suara langkah kaki bermunculan. Kelas langsung terasa ramai.

Aku terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun. Perlahan, seperti ombak yang surut, keramaian pun berlalu begitu saja. Aku tidak ingat berapa lama waktu itu berlalu.

Dan aku melihatnya. Haruno Sakura. Dia berdiri di depanku sambil mengobrol dengan ketiga temannya.

"Sakura, kita makan bekal di taman belakang yuk!" ajak Yamanaka, si Cewek Cerewet.

"Ta-taman belakang itu se-sejuk sekali lho," kata Hyuuga. Gadis ini pemalu sekali dan selalu kelabakan jika berbicara.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf, ternyata aku tidak bawa bekal, jadi aku mau ke kantin saja. Maaf ya!" katanya sambil menangkupkan tangannya. Aku melirik ke kolong mejanya dan mendapati kotak bekal berwarna merah terang di dalamnya.

Aku mengernyit heran.

"Hah? Bukannya kau tadi bilang kalau kau bawa bekal?" Suara Ino terdengar curiga.

Si Merah Muda itu menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, aku juga kira begitu, ternyata aku lupa memasukkannya ke tas."

Aku melirik sekali lagi ke kolong mejanya, memastikan itu kotak bekal atau bukan. Kurasa mataku tidak terlalu rusak untuk menyadari kalau itu memang kotak bekal.

"Ya sudah, tapi jika sudah dapat rotinya, langsung ke taman belakang ya!" kata Yamanaka.

"Pasti!" Sakura mengangguk tegas.

Mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan aku dan gadis emerald itu.

Mungkin dia memiliki janji dengan orang lain, batinku. Atau sedang diet, wanita suka melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu.

"Hai!" Sakura menyapaku. Dia berdiri di depanku dengan senyuman manisnya.

Salah satu alisku pasti terangkat saat menatapnya. Aku kira dia tidak akan menyapaku. Dan kalimat berikutnya yang dia ucapkan sukses membuatku terpana.

"Boleh gabung? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal sama-sama?" tanyanya.

Aku lantas menunduk dan membuka bekalku. Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia ingin makan bekal denganku sampai berbohong pada Yamanaka?

"Hn," jawabku.

Dia terdiam. Apa dia tersinggung? Apa dia akan pergi dan makan bekal bersama Yamanaka dan teman-temannya?

"Aku anggap itu iya!" katanya lagi. Lalu dia mengambil bekalnya, membalikkan kursi di depanku, dan duduk di hadapanku.

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Kau bawa bekal apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ringan. Dia melihat bekalku. "Wah, tomatnya banyak sekali! Kau suka tomat ya?"

"Hn."

"Hei, bekalmu kelihatan enak dan cantik! Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Dasar cerewet...

"Tidak," Aku mengambil irisan tomat dan mengunyahnya. "Ibuku yang membuatnya."

Aku melirik bekalnya. Tidak ada sayur, hanya ada daging tebal yang kelihatan renyah. Harum sekali baunya. Dasar cewe tidak sehat! Pembuanganmu bisa tidak lancar. Seharusnya, kau banyak makan sayuran yang berwarna merah, seperti tomat.

"Wah, hebat! Hei, aku boleh mencicipinya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau tukaran dengan bekalku?"

"Tidak."

"Sedikiiit sajaaa... Ya?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pelit."

Aku tetap melanjutkan makanku sambil meliriknya sesekali. Makannya lahap sekali, pipinya mengembung saking penuhnya suapannya. Mau tak mau aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Beberapa menit ke depan, kami makan tanpa berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara alat makan yang beradu dan gigi yang bertemu saat menguyah. Ini pertama kalinya aku makan bekal sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dulu juga, aku selalu sendirian, tapi ada anak keras kepala yang selalu membuntutiku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku menyerah dan membiarkan anak itu berada di sampingku.

Gadis ini mirip dengannya.

"Aku lebih suka sendirian, kau tahu kan?" kataku padanya.

Dia menoleh, mata kami saling bertemu, "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau berbohong pada Yamanaka?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya tersinggung."

"Karena kau lebih memilih makan bekal bersamaku?"

"Mungkin juga," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau akan dijauhi jika berada di dekatku," kataku lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak akan bersikap seperti itu, kan?" Senyumnya terlihat lagi. Sangat mudah baginya untuk tersenyum, kurasa.

"Aku bukan teman yang baik." Aku melanjutkan acara makanku, memasukkan beberapa butir nasi ke mulutku.

"Apa itu berarti kau menerimaku sebagai temanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku mendongak dan terdiam sejenak, "Jangan mengharapkan apa-apa dariku."

"Aku anggap itu ya. Kita teman sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus meluruskan sesuatu, "Haruno-_san_..."

"Sakura!" potongnya. "Panggil aku Sakura saja, ehm... Sasuke... Sasuke... namamu tidak terlalu manis. Hemm..."

Gadis itu nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan namaku. Tidak manis? Tentu saja karena aku laki-laki, jadi wajar saja jika namaku tidak manis.

"Haruno-_san_," panggilku lagi.

"Iya, Sasu-_chan_?"

Badanku seperti kesetrum saat dia memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Haruno-_san_," kataku dengan nada dingin.

"Aku kan sudah bilang panggil aku Sakura. Kau bisa kok memanggilku Saku-_chan_, Sasu -_chan_," katanya yang membuatku merinding.

Sampai mati pun aku tidak suka dia memanggilku seperti itu. Sasu-_chan_? Aku lebih suka dipanggil brengsek daripada dipanggil dengan embel-embel _chan_!

"Haruno-"

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil irisan tomat di bekalku, "Aku minta ya!" Dia melahap irisan itu, bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuanku.

"Tidak enak," katanya setelah menelan irisan tomat**ku**. "Kenapa kau bisa menyukai tomat sih? Eh, tomat itu termasuk sayuran atau buah sih?"

Bukan hanya cerewet, tapi dia juga bodoh!

Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kau kenapa Sasu-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu?" kataku dengan menatap tajam ke matanya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Apa aku kelihatannya menyukainya?" balasku.

"Syukurlah!" Dia menepuk tangannya. "Aku kira kau merasa terganggu."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Apa otaknya sebegitu rusaknya sampai tidak menyadari kalau aku sangat amat tidak menyukai nama panggilannya itu?

"Sasu-_chan_! Kita tukaran nomor hape yuk!"

"Hn."

"Berapa nomor hape-mu?"

"Hn." Lebih baik aku tidak usah peduli lagi pada gadis ini.

"Kau tidak punya hape?"

"Hn." Terserah dengan semua prasangkanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Biar saja dia capek sendiri!

Dia diam beberapa saat. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merapikan bekalku. Aku meliriknya, dia juga tengah merapikan bekalnya.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, "Ngambek nih, ceritanya?"

Oke, dia bukan hanya cerewet dan bodoh, tapi juga menyebalkan! Apa maksudnya dengan aku ngambek?

"Aw... kau manis sekali sih, Sasu-_chan_!" katanya sambil memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Kali ini dia mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Apha yhang khau lhakhukhan?" tanyaku kesal lalu menepis tangannya.

"Habis, kau lucu sih! Nah, sudah gak ngambek lagi, kan?" Sakura berjalan berputar dan duduk di sampingku. Aku diam tak menoleh ke arahnya. Memangnya dengan mencubit pipi orang, rasa kesal bisa hilang? Ini sih, malah menambah rasa kesal saja!

Karena semakin kesal, aku berpura-pura tidak memperhatikannya. Aku diam menatap ke depan, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau aku benar-benar tidak peduli akan keberadaannya.

Anehnya, aku yang sudah biasa mengacuhkan keberadaan orang ini, sekarang malah merasa tak nyaman. Rasanya sangat susah untuk mengontrol mataku agar tidak melirik ke samping.

"Sasu-_chan_..."

Dia memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi. Tengkuk belakangku mulai terasa tak nyaman. Mana ada laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan embel-embel _chan_? Aku memang sedang menyamar, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ini laki-laki tulen! Mau bukti?

"Sasu-_chan_, ini..."

Kali ini aku menoleh. Alisku terangkat saat dia menjulurkan sebuah _handphone_ berwarna hitam kepadaku. Rasanya aku mengenal _handphone _itu. Kenapa mirip dengan milikku ya?

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Hape-mu kan?" jawab Sakura polos.

Alisku terangkat, "Sejak kapan kau-"

"Hehe... habis, kau tidak mau memberikan nomor hape-mu sih. Jadi, aku mengambilnya langsung dari kolong mejamu," jawab Sakura.

Aku mengambil _handphone_-ku sambil mendengus kesal. Aku ralat pernyataanku di atas. Dia bukan hanya cerewet, bodoh, menyebalkan, tapi dia juga suka bersikap seenaknya!

"Hei, coba lihat di dalamnya. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku, lho!" Dia tersenyum. "Dengan begini, kita bisa selalu berhubungan kapan pun kita mau."

Maksudmu kapanpun kau mau kan?

"Sasu-_chan_, nanti kita pulang sama-sama ya? Mau ya? Aku mohon..." pintanya.

Aku mendengus kesal tak menggubrisnya. Eh, dia malah menarik-narik kemejaku. Gadis ini benar-benar pintar membuatku kesal.

Pulang sama-sama? Apa aku kelihatan seperti _babysitter_?

"Punya kaki, kan?"

"Punyalah!"

"Kakimu patah?"

"Gak."

"Keseleo?"

"Kayaknya sih enggak..."

"Jadi kau bisa jalan sendiri tanpa perlu ditemani, kan?" kataku tajam.

Lagi-lagi dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kan, lebih menyenangkan jika pulang sama-sama!"

Tidak mudah menyerah, eh?

"Bagiku sih sama saja."

Sakura menggeser kursinya dan mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya langsung mengamit lenganku sambil menggoyangkannya perlahan. Dasar, mau apa sekarang dia?

"Sasu-_chaaa~n_... kita kan teman, masa kau tidak mau pulang sama-sama denganku?"

Aku benci panggilannya kepadaku. Teman? Teman sepihak maksudmu?

Kali ini dia mendekatkan wajahnya, nafasnya samar-samar terasa di pipiku, "Ya? Ya? Kau mau kan?"

Aku berpaling. "Hn."

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan tersenyum sampai matanya terlihat sipit, "Makasi!"

Yah, walaupun dia cerewet, bodoh, menyebalkan, suka seenaknya, tapi harus kuakui, senyumnya sangat manis. Bukannya aku suka atau apa, tapi kurasa mulai saat ini sampai ke depannya nanti, dia akan selalu menempel padaku.

Mungkin lebih baik aku pasrah –dengan nama panggilannya, terutama- dan juga waspada. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai teman. Dan sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi seperti dulu.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

_**Omake **_

Normal POV

"Baiklah, Haruno-_san_, sebenarnya kau ingat tidak di mana rumahmu berada?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Urat di dahinya sudah mulai menegang lantaran gadis di depannya membuatnya berputar-putar hampir satu jam.

"Eng~" Sakura tersenyum hambar, "tidak sih... aku lupa."

Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha menahan emosinya. "Tapi kau ingat kan, alamat rumahmu?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Telepon rumahmu saja!"

"Batereiku _lowbat_..."

Emosi Sasuke semakin naik. Gadis ini benar-benar menyusahkannya! Dia mengambil _handphone_-nya yang berada di saku roknya. (Author agak merinding ngetiknya)

"Berapa nomor rumahmu?"

Sakura terdiam sambil melirik kiri kanan.

"Haruno-_san_?"

Gadis emerald itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Aku juga lupa berapa nomornya... hehehe..."

"Kau ini niat untuk pulang tidak sih?" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Tentu saja mau!" balas Sakura agak keras.

Sasuke yang semakin naik emosinya menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap Sakura. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak.

"Haruno-_san_..."

Sakura yang tadi menunduk, menatap Sasuke, "Ya?"

"Apa rumahmu bertingkat dua?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya!"

"Berpagar hijau?"

"Iya!"

"Dan ada Pohon Sakura di halaman depannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya! Kok tahu?" Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya. Gadis itu nampak kebingungan. Apakah temannya ini punya kemampuan menerawang?

Bahu Sasuke nampak bergetar, "Tentu saja aku tahu! Rumahmu itu ada di belakang punggungmu, tahuuu!" Sasuke menuding rumah di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sontak berbalik, "Wah, akhirnya aku pulang, jugaaa!" Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Makasih ya, Sasu-_chan_!"

Badan Sasuke nampak merinding lagi. Sepertinya dia masih belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura. Pipinya merona tipis.

Sasuke berdehem sekali, "Aku pulang." Sebelum berbalik, Sasuke bertanya sesuatu pada Sakura, "Itu sering terjadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang tadi."

Gadis itu terlihat malu, tangannya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, "Gak sering sih, tapi memang selalu terjadi."

Gak sering, tapi selalu?

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Dia menggeleng kepalanya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura. Saat Sasuke telah beberapa langkah menjauh dari rumah Sakura, dia mendengar teriakan Sakura memanggilnya. Dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Dahhh, sampai besok ya, Sasu-_chaaann_!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Sekali lagi, tubuh Sasuke mengejang lantaran bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Pasti.

Saat dia berbalik, rona tipis tercipta di pipi Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali nampaknya, saat terakhir kali Sasuke pulang bersama teman. Juga sudah lama sekali tidak ada orang yang mengucapkan _sampai besok _padanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada orang yang bisa terbiasa dengan kesendirian. Itu pun berlaku untuk Sasuke atau Sasu-_chan_(?).

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

A/N

Hufh... lama banget rasanya udah gak update! Oh ya, luna rasa alur cerita ini akan lambat banget seperti fic-fic luna yang laen!

Untuk 'Love Inside', kayaknya gak bisa update cepet deh. Itu fic humor pertama luna sih. Jadi, harus cari mood dulu baru bisa ngetik. Ehehehe... soalnya susah banget bikin humor!

Nah, seperti biasa, Luna mohon ripiu-nya... ehehehehe...


End file.
